


NHL Official Rule 78.3

by Dreamkissed



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Discord: Bellamione Cult, Drabble, F/F, Hermione Granger Scores a Hat Trick, Love Potion gone wrong, One Shot, Pure MF Skill, Reconciliation, Spitefic, Wordcount: 100, skill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24448837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamkissed/pseuds/Dreamkissed
Summary: How do you hat trick in a drabble?  Pure Mother F-in' Skill, that's how.  Hermione Granger Scores a Hat Trick, all three Sisters of House Black.  Can she survive?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Narcissa Black Malfoy/Andromeda Black Tonks
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	NHL Official Rule 78.3

“This is a mistake, I know it is.” Hermione’s eyes flared in shock at the three Black Sisters that took position around her. “This was supposed to be a nice dinner, reconciliation.” The couch suddenly felt smaller as three bodies settled intimately close to Hermione. Andromeda shamelessly draped against Hermione, stroking her hand along her thighs. Narcissa maintained her poise, half in Hermione’s lap as if she were a throne. Bellatrix stood behind her, one hand down her shirt and the other in her hair, possessive. “Dessert.” Hermione’s eyes narrowed in realization. “I am going to kill Fred and George.”


End file.
